versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Crews (Old Spice)
Terry Crews is a comedian, actor, artist, activist, and professional football player who stars in advertisements for Old Spice's body care products. Background Terry Crews appears in Old Spice's commercials often dressed in only underwear or a towel, hyping up the quality of the Old Spice products while performing absurd or herculean feats. It is suggested that Old Spice gives him his powers. Terry has a connection to his body and Old Spice, as seen when he reminisced with a hair on his face who was a long time friend of his or discovered that he had a muscular baby son through Old Spice. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Terry Crews is said to be as strong as Old Spice. Old Spice was capable of destroying the sun then creating two suns to replace it) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, (Drilled from his bathroom to Egypt in three seconds, resulting in this speed) likely higher (Also seemed to drill to other parts of the globe much faster) Durability: Large Star Level (Can take hits from himself, as demonstrated numerous times such as when he used his head as a bowling ball to decimate ten pins) Hax: Flight, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can travel to other commercials with Old Spice, is aware of the viewer), Electricity Manipulation (Old Spice Body Spray can fire electricity), Transmutation (Turned a man into a vending machine), Size Manipulation (Can seemingly grow as large as buildings with tens of stories or shrink small enough to fit in a snow cone) Intelligence: Average (Seems to have knowledge on Old Spice and its properties, although lacks other intelligence feats) Stamina: High (Can block odor for 16 hours) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Air Manipulation' via Screaming *'Summoning': Capable of summoning Old Spice products and other objects to his hand *'Creation': Can seemingly create objects such as clothes out of nothing *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Body Manipulation': Can stretch as well as detach limbs. Has a third arm. Has miniature versions of himself that are hairs. *'Transmutation' *'Fourth Wall Awareness' *'Size Manipulation' Equipment *'Old Spice Products': Old Spice Products give him special powers, depending on what is being used. He seems to use them regularly on himself, and as such should have regular access to his powers. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Kicked down a building casually then caused an explosion over it *Rammed through a wall with his speedboat *Regularly rams through walls *Comparable to Old Spice, which can destroy the sun and create two suns to replace it Speed/Reactions *Repeatedly blocked odor flying at him casually *Can drill himself across the world in seconds **Seems to be able to drill himself to other planets or moons as well Durability/Endurance *Regularly smashes through walls with no ill effects *Can take Old Spice's powers, sometimes with ill effects *Can dismember himself or weaponize his own body easily *Survives his own explosions *Punches through a vending machine with no ill effects Skill/Intelligence *Seems to know how to effectively use Old Spice, unlike the world portrayed in his commercials *Occasionally seems to make fatal errors Weaknesses *Sometimes uses the powers of Old Spice harmfully **Lost his mind with the mind-blowing power of Old Spice **Destroyed the sun then created two suns, endangering the earth twice **Unknowingly tunneled to outer space somehow **He was also once absorbed into his own product *Specifically powered by Old Spice, although he is as strong as it is Sources *Respect Terry Crews! (Old Spice) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Star Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Body Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Manipulators